parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Parakkan Star Empire
Races Within The Empire T'au Tau society is centred around the philosophical concept of the Greater Good, where individual Tau sacrifice their personal gain in favour of benefiting the Tau Empire as a whole. It is from this philosophy that the Tau's all-purpose motto, "For the Greater Good!", is derived. The Tau castes, although different in role and organisation, work together for the benefit of all Tau: the Earth Caste provide and produce, the Water Caste communicate and distribute, the Air Caste connect the worlds of the Tau Empire, and the Fire Caste protects and defends all the others. The external image the Tau project towards other species is that they are enlightened, altruistic and idealistic, believing in the unification of all "for the Greater Good". However, after a bitter war with the Parakkan Star Empire over a thousand years ago, the Tau were absorbed into the Empire and their ideals were repurposed for the Empire. The Tau still hold strong to the notion of the greater good but now its more relating whats best for the Star Empire. Despite being a conquered race, they are widely respected by all the other races and are treated as primary citizens along with Elves, Humans, Twi'leks and Caitians. Elves The Elves are one of the main race within the Star Empires. They are very similar to mankind only they are a lot more leaner, stronger and more agile than a lot of other races. In addition Elves live for up to three hundred years. They are also able to use Spirit Stones and The Force. Humans Humans were the first race within the Empire, whilst other humans have been discovered throughout the galaxy. Those within the Star Empire firmly believe they were the first humans to exist. Like Elves, humans also posses the ability to use Spirit Stones and The Force. Twi'lek Twi'leks were a species of tall humanoids whose skin spanned a vast array of colors, including white, orange, yellow, green, pink, blue, purple, and red. Their most distinctive feature was the pair of prehensile appendages that sprouted from the crown or base of their skulls, known as lekku, or headtails. Although Twi'leks normally had two lekku, some individuals had four. The species had two sexes, male and female. While males had ears with lobes resembling those of humans, females had cone-shaped hearing organs, found in the same place on the head. Although Twi'leks naturally had blunt teeth,53males typically sharpened them to points. Twi'leks were usually thin, although corpulent individuals were known to exist. Under normal circumstances, they generally had a higher body temperature than other humanoid species. Twi'leks and humans could breed to create a hybrid of the two specie. They are also able to use Spirit Stones and The Force. Caitian Caitians are a felinoid race with distinct cat-like features. As their homeworld, Cait, has been member of the Star Empire for the last 400 years. They're known throughout their Star Empire for their intelligence, curiosity, loyalty and love of beauty. Caitians' interlocking personal and clan relationships can create large family groups that sometimes number in the hundreds. Minor Races The Minor Races are a mix of over thirty different species that also inhabit the Star Empire, but are not classed as major species, due to them only inhabiting one or two worlds at the time of their induction into the Empire. Currently there are 32 minor races within the empire making it very diverse. Government The Star Empire government is made up of three key parts. First is the Emperor or Empress who is the head of state and has supreme control over the Star Empire. It is there duty to ensure the prosperity and supremacy of the Star Empire in all things. Then there is the Senate, which is made up of Governors of each Planetary System. As such it is there responsibility to discuss new and existing laws and regulations and decide if they should be brought into effect across the Star Empire. Though each plenary system has some autonomy regarding local laws. Finally there is The House of Representatives (HoR) which is made up of two elected members of each species. It is their job to scrutinise the decisions of the Senate and ensure that no one species would be negatively effected by these decisions. In both cases the Senate and HoR votes on the decisions and it operates on a majority case. After which and once a peace of legislation has passed both chambers then it is up to the Emperor or Empress to sign off on it and bring it into force. However, the Emperor or Empress can refuse to sign off on the legislation if they feel it is wrong or needs amendments made to it, in that event both chambers would have to go throw the whole process again. Furthermore, the Emperor or Empress have the ability to unilaterally bring laws into effect that they feel would benefit the Star Empire as a whole, without the consultation of either chamber. Outside of the Political Structure there is Central Military Command, which is controlled by the Emperor or Empress ultimately but is more of a Council structure with the Emperor or Empress sitting at the head of the council. The other members of the council consist of the following: * Four Field Generals * Four Fleet Admirals * One Talons Grand Master * One Intelligence Grant Marshal * One Internal Affairs Marshal Generally Speaking the Council will decide a course of action and then present it to the Emperor who will comment on it and seek advice and then decide if the council decision is accepted or rejected, However, in minor day to day affairs of the Military it is not uncommon for the Council to govern its self and make the decisions necessary for the military to function. The Parakkan Fleets Virgon station by wolfman 053-d7a0sbx.png|Station used by the Empire to build and service ships Midway station by wolfman 053-d7e4yu5.png|Station used by the Empire to build and service ships Black Wolf Plan.png|Tactical Station located on the boarder or strategic locations Cobra & viper.png|Cobra Mk4 Advanced Bomber and the Viper Mk7 Advanced Fighter Citystar Revolution.png|Used for exploration missions BSG Size Comp2.png|Ships of the Parakkan Fleet Warstar carlson.png|Dreadnought Interdictor Class.png|Carries a Gravity Well Generator Parakkan Fleets Consists of number of ships. Favouring carrier designs over other types of ships. There are a number of fighter craft that can be deployed along with other support ships, during various missions or battle situations. The Parakkan Fleet is highly advanced defence and offensive weapon systems, along with a warp drive and Jump Drive. The latter of which is unique to the Star Empire, and also has a safty mechanism built in to ensure its completely destroyed or can be if the ship is ever boarded with a strong chance of success or suffered extreme damage, rendering it virtually derelict. (OOC: '''We use Battlestar Galactica style ships)' Alert Status The military impose three types of Alert Status, which are as follows: * 'Condition One: Attack is present, or imminent. This alert places the ship at its highest state of readiness. All crews go to their combat posts. Bulkhead doors are closed in case of decompression. Additional Viper pilots are scrambled to supplement the Combat Air Patrol and the Alert Fighters, and flight support crews man their stations. The '''Combat Information Center (CIC) or Bridge is locked down and the ship's commander is on station. * Condition Two: Threat probable, but not present. Crew readiness is somewhat more relaxed than full readiness. This is usually ordered directly after the end of a Condition One alert. * Condition Three: This is the "all clear" alert, returning crews to their normal, day-to-day non-combat duties after Conditions One or Two. This is normal cruising during wartime. Weapons are partially manned, but the ship is at less than full readiness. Ships of the Fleet Light Battlestars Fast and agile battlestars, whilst they carry a couple of squadrons worth of fighters they are often used in support roles in fleet battles system patrol ships. * Freyja Class Battlestar * Valkyrie Class Battlestar Mixed Battlestars Cross between Light and Heavy Battlestars, these battlestars are bigger than the Light Battlestars and as such not as agile, though their role in the navy is more demanding than their light counterparts. * Acropolis Class Battlestar * Atlanta Class Battlestar (refit) * Atlas Class Battlestar * Heracles Class Battlestar * Glorious Class Battlestar * Durga Class Battlestar Heavy Battlestars Strong and bigger than the previous classes, and these battlestars make up the vast majority of the navy. * Cerberus Class Battlestar (Mercury Block 2) * Mercury Class Battlestar * Andraste Class Battlestar * Fenris Class Battlestar Advanced Battlestars Bigger and more advanced than the Heavy Battlestars. The most advanced ships in the fleet, next to the Dreadnought class, these ships form the backbone of the Star Empire. * Poseidon Class Battlestar * Titan Class Battlestar * Nova Class Battlestar Escort / Support Ships * Pandarus Class Missilstar * Guardian Class Gunstar * Alberio Class Gunstar * Banshee Class Stealthstar * Thor Class Warstar * Interdictor Class.png Dreadnoughts * Carlson Class Warstar Dreadnought Typical Sector Block Fleet Technology This is not a definitive list but is intended to provide a flavour for the types of technology that the Star Empire has at its disposal Links * Star Empire Uniforms and Ranks * Basic List of Ground Weapons and Armour * Star Empire History * Star Empire Military Disclaimer Please note that all images where created by someone called wolfman, i am unable to take any form of credit for there creation and nor do i wish to. Category:Races Category:The Parakkan Star Empire Category:The Kuthian Galaxy Region